dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Fighters
Kamen Rider Fighters is an upcoming fighting game from Bandai Namco. Published by Rooster Teeth Games, it is scheduled to be released in Early 2019 on PS4, Xbox One, Steam, PC and Nintendo Switch. Plot The worlds have merged. All Heisei worlds have been merged by a mysterious man, who wants to destroy the Heisei universe and erase it from existence. It is up to the 20 Heisei Riders, led by Zi-O to save the Heisei universe from this new threat. Roster Every leading Heisei Rider from Kuuga to Zi-O and the Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Black will be part of the base roster. The official roster count is 49 characters Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Zi-O (Sougo Tokiwa) * Kamen Rider Build (Sento Kiryu) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Emu Hojo) * Kamen Rider Ghost (Takeru Tenkuji) * Kamen Rider Drive (Shinnosuke Tomari) * Kamen Rider Gaim (Kouta Kazuraba) * Kamen Rider Wizard (Haruto Soma) * Kamen Rider Fourze (Gentaro Kisaragi) * Kamen Rider OOO (Eiji Hino) * Kamen Rider W (Shotaro Hidari and Phillip) * Kamen Rider Decade (Tsukasa Kadoya) * Kamen Rider Kiva (Wataru Kurenai) * Kamen Rider Den-O (Momotaros) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (Souji Tendo) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (Hitoshi Hidaka) * Kamen Rider Blade (Kazuma Kenzaki) * Kamen Rider Faiz (Takumi Inui) * Kamen Rider Ryuki (Shinji Kido) * Kamen Rider Agito (Shouichi Tsugami) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (Yusuke Godai) * Kamen Rider Ouja (Takeshi Asakura) * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko (Nadeshiko Misaki) * Kamen Rider Chaser (Chase) * Kamen Rider Marika (Yoko Minato) * Kamen Rider Geiz (Geiz) * Kamen Rider Genm (Kuroto Dan) * Kamen Rider Femme (Miho Kirishima) * Kamen Rider Zolda (Shuichi Kitaoka) * Kamen Rider Joker (Shotaro Hidari) * Kamen Rider Mach (Gou Shijima) * Kamen Rider Spectre * Kamen Rider Mage (Mayu Inamori) * Kamen Rider Poppy * Kamen Rider Brave * Kamen Rider Knight * Kamen Rider Baron * Kamen Rider Meteor * Kamen Rider Accel * Kamen Rider Diend * Kamen Rider Rebirth * Kamen Rider Zeronos * Kamen Rider New Den-O * Another Agito * Kamen Rider Odin * Kamen Rider Amaki * Kamen Rider Kiva-la * Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Kamen Rider Kuuga Prototype * Kamen Rider Beast DLC Characters * Kamen Rider Kaixa * Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form * Kamen Rider Garren * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva * Kamen Rider Amazons * Kamen Rider Grease * Kamen Rider Woz * Kamen Rider Gatack * Kamen Rider Fubuki Voice Cast Most of the original cast reprise their roles from the series and DZ2K19. * Kamen Rider Zi-O - JP: So Okuno, ENG: Peter Oldring * Kamen Rider Build - JP: Atsuhiro Inukai, ENG: Marcel Cunningham * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid - JP: Hiroki Iijima, ENG: Robbie Daymond * Kamen Rider Ghost - JP: Shun Nishime, ENG: Ben Diskin * Kamen Rider Drive - JP: Ryoma Takeuchi, ENG: Yuri Lowenthal * Kamen Rider Gaim - JP: Gaku Sano, ENG: Skip Stellrecht * Kamen Rider Wizard - JP: Shunya Shiraishi, ENG: Laura Bailey * Kamen Rider Fourze - JP: Sota Fukushi, ENG: Travis Wilingham * Kamen Rider OOO - JP: Shu Watanabe, ENG: Greg Ayers * Kamen Rider Double - JP: Renn Kiriyama and Kenichi Suzumura, ENG: Carter Hayden and Scott McCord * Kamen Rider Decade - JP: Masahiro Inoue, ENG: Geoff Ramsey * Kamen Rider Kiva - JP: Koji Seto, ENG: Sonny Strait * Kamen Rider Den-O - JP: Toshihiko Seki, ENG: Jason Douglas * Kamen Rider Kabuto - JP: Hiroshi Kamiya, ENG: Dave Wittenberg * Kamen Rider Hibiki - JP: Shigeki Hosokawa, ENG: Kirk Thornton * Kamen Rider Blade - JP: Takayuki Tsubaki, ENG: Grant George * Kamen Rider Faiz - JP: Kento Handa, ENG: Jared Padalecki * Kamen Rider Ryuki - JP: Takamasa Suga, ENG: Johnny Yong Bosch * Kamen Rider Agito - JP: Toshiki Kashu, ENG: Dan Castellaneta * Kamen Rider Kuuga - JP: Nobunaga Shimazaki, ENG: Kyle Hebert * Kamen Rider Kuuga Prototype - JP: Erina Nakayama, ENG: Erin Fitzgerald * Kamen Rider Ouja - JP: Takashi Hagino, ENG: Jim Cummings * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko - JP: Junko Shimakata, ENG: Carrie Savage * Kamen Rider Chase - JP: Taiko Katono, ENG: Doug Erholtz * Kamen Rider Marika - JP: Minami Tsukui, ENG: Jen Brown * Kamen Rider Geiz - JP: Gaku Oshida, ENG: Matt Mercer * Kamen Rider Genm - JP: Tetsuya Iwanaga, ENG: Moo Snuckel * Kamen Rider Femme - JP: Natsuki Kato, ENG: Christina Vee * Kamen Rider Zolda - JP: Ryohei Odai, ENG: Tom Kenny * Kamen Rider Joker - JP: Renn Kiriyama, ENG: Carter Hayden * Kamen Rider Mach - JP: Yu Inaba, ENG: Xavier Woods * Kamen Rider Spectre - JP: Ryouske Yamamoto, ENG: Tom Kenny * Kamen Rider Mage - JP: Erina Nakayama, ENG: Kara Eberle * Kamen Rider Poppy - JP: Ruka Matsuda, ENG: Kate Higgins * Kamen Rider Brave - JP: Toshiki Seto, ENG: Chris Patton * Kamen Rider Knight - JP: Satoshi Matsuda, ENG: Liam O'Brien * Kamen Rider Baron - JP: Yutaka Kobayashi, ENG: Ryan Haywood * Kamen Rider Meteor - JP: Ryo Yoshizawa, ENG: Todd Haberkorn * Kamen Rider Accel - JP: Minehiro Kinomoto , ENG: Peter Oldring * Kamen Rider Diend - JP: Kimito Totani, ENG: Alejandro Saab * Kamen Rider Rebirth - JP: Hiroaki Iwanaga , ENG: Scott McCord * Kamen Rider Zeronos - JP: Yuichi Nakamura, ENG: Dee Bradley Baker * Kamen Rider New Den-O - JP: Dori Sakurada, ENG: Matt Hullum * Another Agito - JP: Takanori Kikuchi, ENG: Doug Lawrence * Kamen Rider Odin - JP: Takashi Matsuyama, ENG: Crispin Freeman * Kamen Rider Amaki - JP: Ryoko Shintani, ENG: Xanthe Hyun * Kamen Rider Kiva-la - JP: Miyuki Sawashiro, ENG: Erica Lindbeck * Kamen Rider Cross-Z - JP: Eiji Akaso, ENG: Bill Fagerbakke * Kamen Rider Beast - JP: , ENG: Chris Sabat DLC * Kamen Rider Kaixa - JP: Kohei Murakami, ENG: Keith Silverstein * Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form - JP: Kenji Nojima, ENG: Greg Ayers * Kamen Rider Garren - JP: ?, ENG: ? * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva - JP: Kouhei Takeda, ENG: * Kamen Rider Amazon - JP: ?, ENG: ? * Kamen Rider Grease - JP: Kouhei Takeda, ENG: * Kamen Rider Woz - JP: Keisuke Watanabe, ENG: Trey Parker * Kamen Rider Gatack - JP: ? * Kamen Rider Fubuki - JP: Junko Noda, ENG: ? NPC * Narrator - JP: Shieri Ohata, ENG: Bridgette Renshaw * Misora Isurugi - JP: Kaho Takeda, ENG: Alexis Tipton * Sawa Takigawa - JP: Yukari Taki, ENG: Cynthia Cranz * Kintaros - JP: Masaki Terasoma, ENG: Patrick Seitz * Urataros - JP: Koji Yusa, ENG: Johhny Yong Bosch * Ryutaros - JP: Kenichi Suzumura, ENG: Sam Riegel * Sieg - JP: Shinichiro Miki, ENG: Tim Budas * Deneb - JP: Hochu Otsuka, ENG: * Kiriko Shijima - JP: ? , ENG: * Tomoko Nozama - JP: Shiho, ENG: Arryn Zech * Airi Nogami - JP: Wakana Matsumoto, ENG: ? * Yuusuke Onodera - JP: Ryosuke Miura , ENG: ? * Poppy - JP: Ruka Matsuda, ENG: ? * Owner - JP: Kenjiro Ishimaru, ENG: J. Michael Tatum * Ankh - JP: ? * Natsumi Hikari - JP: Kanna Mori, ENG: Carolyn Lawrence * Naomi - JP: Rina Akiyama, ENG: * Mana Kazaya - JP: Rina Akiyama, ENG: * Akiko Narumi - JP: ?, ENG: * Yui Kanzaki - JP: Ayano Sugiyama, ENG: Alexis Tipton * Hana - JP: * Onari - JP: , ENG: John Kassir * Sakurako Sawatari - JP: Kazumi Murata, ENG: Stephanie Sheh * Kaoru Ichijou - JP: Shingo Katsuyama, ENG: Zach Aguilar Notes Trivia * Kamen Rider Fighters will be one of the final games from the Heisei period of Kamen Rider, according to Kyle Howard. * Right now, there are no plans for Showa Riders. Kyle said that if fans love the game, then the Showa Riders will be added in a future update. * The dub of the game was done by multiple dubbing companies including Canada's Fresh TV. Kyle said that he managed to get almost everyone back for the dubbing of the game. The only problem was that he only managed to get a couple of VA's from the Union side. * Kyle Howard serves as the Director of the game while Yasuko Kobayashi, known for her works on Kamen Rider Ryuki, Den-O and OOO, is the Writer for the game's story mode.